1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a frame construction for a land vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved frame assembly for a snowmobile that provides a lowered center of gravity for the snowmobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snowmobiles, like most other types of vehicles, are being redesigned to decrease weight while maintaining structural integrity. Along with these design changes, focus is given to vehicle dynamics peculiar to snowmobiles and other off-highway vehicles. For instance, due to the nature of snowmobile use, a lowered center of gravity is desired.